Beginning of the End
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: That’s when his body began to betray him. His hands began to shake and it soon spread through his legs until he fell to the ground and began to convulse... X-5's are falling into comas due to a virus. Max is immune and the only one who can help them.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the sequel to 'Don't Die'. Started writing it as soon as a load of people asked for one. Hope that this is good enough. Alec wumping XD. Enjoy.

Complications

Max let her fingers run gently over the faint scars on Alec's bare torso. Her brow knitted together in a frown.

"Max that tickles." Said Alec as he looked at her, her face didn't change "You know if the wind changes, you'll stay that way."

"Huh?" said Max as she suddenly snapped back into reality.

"What's the matter?" said Alec as his pulled Max into a tighter hug.

"Nothing," she replied as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart.

"Yeah, its still there." He paused "Seriously Max. What's up?"

"It's just… White is still alive and he has made it his personal task to kill us both."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"But how did White get out when Logan and his men rampaged the place?"

"I'm thinking White left before Logan got there. He does have a habit of leaving before the real trouble starts."

"I don't know." She said as she moved her head to look into her lover's eyes.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" said Max as she placed a gentle hand on Alec's face.

"Yeah, you're scaring me Max."

She brought her lips to his; all the reassurance he needed was in that one kiss.

"Don't be scared." She whispered in his ear, causing Alec to shiver.

A small smile danced on Max's lips as her lips trailed along his face finding his lips again.

494

They sat in the war room of TC, a blue print laid out in front of them.

"We should enter and exit here, there is an old stair case here. We should be able to make it to the meds we need unnoticed." Said Alec as he looked up at Max, her head nodding in agreement.

"Ok, but if we do get spotted we need another easy exit." She said, as she looked him in the eyes.

"It is only a ten foot jump from the window to the ground. No problem for us X-5's." he said as he winked at her. A smile escaped onto Max's lips as she rolled up the blue prints and picked up her pack.

They slipped out of there home without the army noticing. They wheeled their bikes with them and mounted them as soon as they were out of earshot. The ride to the hospital took no time at all. They went round the back and found the entrance to the abandoned staircase. With some coaxing the door swung open to reveal a dusty, ramshackle stairwell. There was a thick layer of dusk upon the paint flaked steps. The air was stale, and caused Alec and Max to wrinkle their noses at the unpleasant odour. They made their way up the stairs to the floor they needed. Luckily for them the levels were labelled in big letters.

The store cupboard was not far from the stairs. Alec used his lock picking skills to get into the medicine cupboard. Max searched the shelves for tryptophan, whilst Alec stood watch.

That's when his body began to betray him. His hands began to shake and it soon spread through his legs until his whole body fell to the ground and began to convulse violently.

"ALEC!" said Max as she ran to his side "Take these." She said as she slipped two pills into his mouth.

He swallowed weakly. Max sat and waited for the seizure stop. When it showed no signs of stopping she began to worry.

"Alec, Alec baby look at me." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the seizure began to peak. He let out a scream as the pain ripped through his body.

Max had never seen Alec have a seizure before. This wasn't right. Then all of a sudden the seizure stopped and Alec lay still. His chest heaving as he struggled to draw a breath. He cracked open his eyes and looked at Max. Tears rolling down his cheek.

Max pulled him up, his arm slung limply over her shoulder as she picked up the bag and made her way back to the staircase. Everything had gone right except for the seizure part. She new she had to get Alec down the stairs.

She pulled out her cell phone, she was glad now that Alec had convinced her to get it.

"Logan it's me." She said as she made it into the dark, dank stairway again. Shutting the door behind her she knew that they would be fine to get out. Or she was anyway.

"Hey Max, what's up?" said Logan.

"I need your help. Alec had a big time-o seizure and the tryptophan doesn't seem to be working."

"Where are you?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"The hospital outside TC." She paused "Logan hurry, Alec's barely conscious." She said as she noticed Alec's lids droop.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Said Logan as he disconnected the phone.

Max hadn't noticed they had been going down the stairs till she noticed that they were at the bottom. She made her way outside, the cold felt like needles prickling her skin. She paid no heed as she gently lowered Alec to the ground, his body beginning to shake again.

"Come on, Hold on a little longer." She said as she stroked his dark blonde hair "Logan will be here soon."

494

Logan pulled up into the ally were Alec and Max were. He could see Max knelt next to what looked like Alec. As soon as he stopped he noticed that Alec seemed to be convulsing on the ground. Max's hands were over her ears and she was rocking back and forth.

He got out of his car and made his way to the two X-5 sides as fast as his exo-skeleton would take him. He now knew why Max was covering her ears. Alec was screaming in agony as the seizure raged.

"Max," said Logan as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Max leapt up with utter despair in her eyes. Logan wanted to just pull into her into a hug and comfort her. Damn that stupid virus.

Logan didn't say a word. He just picked up the now still Alec and carried the surprisingly light X-5 to the car. Not knowing what he was going to do once they got 494 back to his new apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the next Chapter of my sequel to 'don't die'. Thanks foe the reviews I received for the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

The First Case

Dr Carr spent half an hour checking over Alec, trying to figure out what was wrong with the young transgenic. Max stood in the doorway the entire time, watching as Alec shook on Logan's bed. It broke her heart to see this, the man she loved, so vulnerable again not four weeks after she was told that he wasn't going to wake up from a coma after being shot twice by the notorious Ames White.

Carr walked up to her, a grave look plastered on his face.

"How is he?" asked Logan as he saw that Max was unable to talk.

"Not good," Carr paused "All his wounds have healed so his body is not taxed. I have no idea why the tryptophan is not working."

"What's going to happen?" asked Max finally.

"Well he will probably have a few more seizures, then he will fall into a coma and most probably die." Carr paused as he saw Max go a few shades paler "I'm sorry Max, there's just nothing I can do for him."

Max nodded and then walked into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed next to the shaking Alec, tears streaming down her perfect cheeks.

"You can't leave me now." She said lightly "we where just starting to have a so-called normal life again." She said as she stroked his damp hair.

Logan watched as she sobbed, he remembered Alec at the hospital, the breathing tube down his throat breathing for him. He had never thought he would see the bubbly X-5 like that. Sure he had seen Alec take a bullet before, more than once even. But to die of this would be a real blow to the TC transgenics, to Max.

Logan saw Carr to the door and then set about finding a way to inform TC of their SIC current condition. They would also want to know about why their two X-5 leaders hadn't returned.

494

It had been two days and Alec had had a grand total of ten seizures since then. If he had been a normal human he would be dead by now, lucky him. He had now fallen into the coma that Carr had warned them about and it broke Max's heart. She knew that Alec couldn't stay here, but where else could he go.

Max's pager beeped, she saw the number and picked up the phone by Logan's bed. It was a worried Dalton on the other end.

"Max… three X-5s have fallen into comas after having a bad case of the shakes." Max's heart dropped. Was this the beginning of the end for them?

"Were are you and Alec? We could really do with your help."

"Dalton, Alec is in a coma, he started having really bad seizures two days ago and fell into a coma yesterday."

Dalton swore loudly on the other end, clearly Logan had been unable to contact TC.

494

Mole heard Dalton shout and went to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's up kid?" said Mole as he saw Dalton hang up the phone.

"Alec's in a coma too." Replied Dalton.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, he's been in a coma for a grand fucking total of a day."

"So he was the first." Replied Mole.

"Yeah, looks that way."

"Great now we have four X-5's down."

"This is not good Mole, if Alec is down, god knows who else will suffer."

"You know I don't think this is a quincidence." Exclaimed a voice from the doorway.

It was one of the newest transhumans to join TC. Alec had named her Tink, for she had wings, most likely she was designed for aerial missions.

"What do you mean?" asked Dalton as he gave her a bemused look.

"I mean I think that the X-5 community is under attack. I traced high levels of an unidentified gas in the atmosphere. I think that some kind of virus has been put into the air causing the X-5's seizures to peak and putting them into comas."

"But Alec fell into a coma yesterday, his seizures started the day before. How long ago did you discover this?" asked Mole as he gave Tink an iron glare

"Three days ago…" Mole huffed in annoyance "but I believed it was just one of the gases caused by the toxins. It wasn't till Dix told me he had never seen it before that I developed my suspicions."

"So how do we stop it? It's only a matter of time before Alec and the others die." Said Dalton, surprised at how grown up he sounded.

"I don't know, but we need Max back." Replied Tink.

"She's with Alec at Logan's." replied Dalton.

"Well call her and tell her to get her ass back here." Said Mole as he looked at the kid with the same glare as he did Tink.

"And Alec?" Dalton paused "What we just leave him there to die? He is out SIC, we can't just abandon him to die in Logan's apartment." Said Dalton, sorrow flooded his eyes.

"He's right Mole. Alec is a very important part of this community. I'm not saying he is more important than us, or any of the other X-5's. But we can't just leave him." Said Tink as she shuffled her wings as if to get them into a more comfortable position.

"Ok. So what do you propose we do?" asked Mole, as he gave in to the pleads of his fellow transgenics.

494

Alec was safely and secretly snuck back into TC. The army had tight security on TC so it was harder for the transgenics to get in and out. Alec now lay in the makeshift ward, monitors beeping around him. He was the priority patient as he was the first to fall into a coma and would most likely be the first to die. This did not give Max any peace of mind, that Alec was getting all this attention.

Three days in and Alec's breathing was becoming more and more laboured. Six more X-5's had fallen into comas. Logan managed to get some medical equipment but Max had always hoped they would never have to use it.

Tink worked day and night to try and find a way to extract some of the virus in the hope that they could find a cure for it, but she new that Alec's time was running out. They all did.

Now Max sat at Alec's side, his limp hand in hers. She sobbed as she watched them put him on the ventilator. His body was slowly but surely giving up, and there was nothing Max could do about it. She watched him chest rise and fall in an all to familiar rhythm, a unnatural rhythm. Why was it that as soon as things were becoming good for them again that something came along and snatched it away again? Was fate trying to tell them something? Were they not meant to be together? If they weren't then why did she love him so much?

Monitors beeped wildly as Alec's heart stopped. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't supposed to leave. Logan who had been appointed to keep an eye on the coma patient screamed for help as Alec flatlined. Mouse, one of the transgenic doctors rushed into the room, crash in front of him. He asked Max to stand back and then asked if Logan could help.

Mouse placed the paddles down on Alec's chest.

"Clear," He shouted

Alec's body leapt as the electricity coursed through his body.

Nothing.

"Clear again." Mouse exclaimed as he placed the paddles on Alec's chest again.

One again Alec's body leapt.

One beep, two beeps, three beeps and the one single one again.

"Come on Alec, don't give up on us now." Said Logan, as he looked at the pale transgenic.

One again the paddles came down, but this time they got a rhythm.

"He's back." Announced Mouse as he out the paddles back on the cart.

Max sank back into the chair as Mouse reattached the ventilator; the only sound in the room was the soft whoosh of the vent as it pushed air into Alec's lungs.

Logan walked after Mouse; he needed to know what the situation was.

"Whats going to happen?" asked Logan as Mouse turned to face him.

"Alec's got this virus the worst. None of the X-5's who have this virus are displaying any other symptoms other that being in a coma."

"What do you mean?" asked Logan, a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean, I think this virus was designed for Alec, not the other X-5's. I think the army may be behind this.

"They have Alec's DNA on file because of Ben. I think this particular virus was designed to kill Alec in an attempt to weaken the transgenic community."

"Then why have other X-5's fallen ill?" asked Logan, not completely understanding Mouse's theory.

"Come on, the army aren't rocket scientists. They're not going to get it completely perfect. This was a botched job can't you see. They weren't supposed to do this but they did it anyway because they are fed up of waiting around." Mouse paused "This was an attack that was never ordered. I see a war on the horizon and its not just between us transgenics and the ordinaries."

Then suddenly it all made perfect sense, why the news had never mentioned an intended attack, why Alec was so much sicker than the others.

"Are the other X-5's going to die?" asked Logan

"I don't know. Probably not but I wouldn't rule it out just yet." Said Mouse as he looked through Alec's so-called hospital room door "Are you going to tell her or am I?" he asked as he then looked at Logan again.

"I'll tell her. It might be easier coming from me." Said Logan as he walked back towards Alec's room.

"Max," said Logan as he entered the room "there is something I need to tell you."

"What?" said Max, her voice full of sorrow and despair.

"We have reason to believe that this was a targeted attack."

"Yeah, on the X-5 community." Said Max as she looked at him.

"No, on Alec."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we think that the army aimed to kill Alec in an attempt to weaken us. He is the leader of TC along with you."

"So why didn't they target me too?"

"Because you're the talker, he's the fighter. By killing him off you will more likely want to give in to their commands. Or so they think."

Max looked at the still Alec in front of her, the look from the tube in his nose to the tube down this throat. For once this wasn't White's doing.

"Your sure its not White?"

"Pretty sure, about 90% sure."

"90% isn't enough Logan. We only just got Alec back that time. I don't think we will next time." She said.

"Hey don't give up. We are going to save him I promise." Logan was surprised at how much he wanted to save Alec. This guy had stopped him and Max from getting the cure, from being together. But he still truly wanted to save him, he wanted he and Max to be happy together. And in that moment Logan realised, he had finally moved on.

494

Well there is the next chapter to my story. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will update soon. Please review, they are greatly appreciated.


	3. Mistaken

Mistaken

White sat behind his desk, a sick smile across his face. He knew about the sick X-5's and he knew that TC SIC, the so-called Alec McDowell was grievously ill.

"Everything is going to plan."

"Max you are not going to believe this, the army are asking if we need medical equipment."

"I thought they were the ones who did it!"

"I am beginning to think that White might be behind this."

"Would make sense, I think that we could safely say that Alec is probably on the top of his hit list. Alec has escaped white more time than I have. He may be an idiot but he's not stupid. He sure knows how to get out of a sticky situation."

"Maybe that's why you love him." Said Logan, the words didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

"Yeah, it is. Amongst other things."

Max once again sat at Max sat at Alec's side, the whoosh of the ventilator and the beep of the heart monitor, the only sounds in the room.

Max was slowly loosing hope. They hadn't found a cure and four of the X-5's had woken up from their coma's and where on the road to recovery. But Alec was getting worse, which only confirmed everyone's fears. This was targeted at Alec.

A phone began to ring, at first Max thought nothing of it, but it continued to ring and no one answered.

"Ill get it shall I?" she said as she stood up and walked to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello 452. Hows 494?"

"White,"

"Bingo,"

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you. You give me the whereabouts of my son, and I will give you the antidote for 494."

"So it was you."

"Of course, and before you ask. Yes I did mean for other transgenics to fall ill. I wanted to make it look like an epidemic long enough so that 494 would get to this stage. I am his only hope now."

"You won't help him, you'll just…"

Max was interrupted.

"Max, we think we've found a cure."

"Turns out your not his only hope White." She said and then hung up the phone.

"Does it work?"

"I don't know, we haven't got anyone else to try it on. I'm not going to sugar coat this Max, even with the cure it's a fifty-fifty chance. But he is going to die otherwise."

"Do it!" Max said without any hesitation.

If this was Alec's only chance, the she wasn't going to waster it.

Sorry it took so long and sorry its so short. The next chapter will be a hell of a lot longer I promise. I am going to wrap this story up in the next chapter so. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
